Kingdom Hearts High
by khyaoiness
Summary: It all started when someone brought a keg to Sora's 18th birthday party.  Then things just went downhill from there.  Main pairing: Sora x Riku.  Side pairings: Akuroku, Zemyx and Ven x Terra.  Rated M for language, future lemon, and possible rape
1. It All Began With a Keg

"Sora, wake your scrawny ass up." Riku kicked Sora's seemingly lifeless body that rested on the floor of, his now, trashed room. The night before, Sora and invited all of his friends over for his 18th birthday party, and someone thought it would be a great idea to bring a keg of beer, Sora being and idiot and drinking about half of it. Riku stayed the night, fearing Sora would do something stupid if he let him wake up on his own. "Sora." Riku was trying to be nice about waking up Sora, knowing he was going to have a major hangover, but after 5 minutes of trying, Riku had enough.

Riku walked over to Sora's desk, the only thing that was actually clean in his room, and grabbed one of his text books. Making his way back over to Sora, who merely turn over and is now laying on his back, Riku raised the book over his body and dropped it on poor Sora's stomach. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Riku, what the hell was that for!" Sora raised to his feet, clutching both his head and stomach, from the newly found hangover and the pain caused by his "so-called" friend. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I thought it would wake you, I guess I was right." Riku snickered as Sora tried to glare at him.

"You jack-ass! Why did you do that in the first place!"

"I'm guessing you forgot what today is."

'_Oh shit! I forgot something! What could it be? It can't be Riku's birthday, that's in December*. No real holiday is coming up, and I can't think of anything important coming up-' _Sora's train of thought was cut of by Riku lightly tapping his head with the textbook he dropped on him earlier_._

"Sora, it's the first day of school Einstein." Sora was quickly disappointed by the statement.

"No wonder I didn't remember it."

"Oh lighten up Sora. This is the last year we're going to be in high school together, seeing as I'm graduating this year." Sora's disappointment, turned to sadness. He knew this was the last year he had to spend with Riku, because after this year, he was going off to college, and is going to leave Sora behind. "Cheer up, we'll just have to make the most of this." Riku threw an arm over Sora's shoulder, making the younger teen blush slightly.

"Uh…I'll just go get ready…I'll be down in 5 minutes." Sora ran into the bathroom, where his blush grew ten fold. Ever since freshmen year, but he could never tell him, and he was okay with that. As long as Riku stayed his friend, he was happy. After a short while, Sora went downstairs where Riku was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough. Let's go, Kairi's waiting for us. Vanitas went ahead of you." Vanitas is Sora's twin brother, but because he hated being mistaken for Sora, he dyed his hair black.

"Aww, why Kairi? Vanitas you lucky bastard, thinking ahead and leaving early." Sora and Kairi weren't on the best terms since Sophomore year, ever since he broke up with her saying that he just wanted to stay friends.

"Because unlike you, I'm actually still friends with her. Don't worry, if things get too out of hand like they did last time, I'll step in, I promise." Last time Sora and Kairi were together, Kairi practically lashed out at him. Not physically, but verbally, which in Sora's case, was worse. She called him names like "Man-whore" and "Slut", all because Sora's relationships after they broke up lasted no longer than a week. It wasn't Sora's fault that they didn't last long, Sora just finds out early on how people act, and each and every person he went out with either wanted to get him into bed, or just used him as a status symbol, seeing as he was the second most popular kid in school, Riku being the most popular. Sora just found out recently that he was gay, after dating some girls, he found out that he never liked girls as anything more than friends. And some girls just took advantage of him. The only reason he went out with girls was to see if there was a chance he was bi.

"Okay Riku, I'll hold you to that." The two boys walked outside seeing Kairi and Namine waiting for them. Namine was Kairi's cousin, but you'd mistake them for sisters, seeing as they look so much alike. Namine was nice, and she was nicer to Sora than Kairi ever was.

"Hi guys, you sure took your time." Namine chuckled at her statement, while Kairi just glared.

"Yeah sorry, Sora here took his time waking up today." Riku lightly punched Sora's shoulder, which Sora returned.

"Well let's get going, the sooner we start this year the sooner it's over." Sora had to force himself to smile saying this, he wanted this year to last forever. The four of them made their way to school, which was about a mile or two from Sora's house, and the entire time Kairi was glaring at Sora, which he noticed. After what felt like an eternity, Sora finally spoke. "Is something wrong Kairi?"

"Well since you asked there is." Venom coated her words, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks. "You Sora, you are getting on my nerves!"

"W-Why?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Kairi grabbed Sora by the hem of his shirt, almost lifting him off of the ground.

"Kairi calm down." Namine tried to talk some sense into her cousin, but it didn't work.

"No Namine! Did you have too many sips of the keg that you don't remember? You're such a fucking retard!" A pain shot through Sora, he really didn't remember anything that happened last night, maybe Kairi was right, like he would know.

"Stop it Kairi!" Riku grabbed Kairi's wrist, causing her to let go of Sora. "You've said enough."

"But Riku, don't you think he should-?"

"No I don't! Now drop it!" Riku let go of Kairi's wrist and grabbed Sora's hand, making him continue walking, even though he wanted to stay. Namine stayed behind with Kairi. Despite not really liking her cousin for what she said to Sora, she was family, and she never abandoned family. Riku and Sora kept walking, still holding hands, until they made it to the front of the school. Riku turned to face Sora, who now was starting to cry lightly. "It's okay Sora, she didn't mean anything." Riku gave Sora a protective hug, letting the younger teen cry into his shirt.

"B-But, w-what did Kairi mean-"

"Don't worry about Kairi. I'll have a talk with her." Sora looked up to Riku, the tears slowly dying down.

"But Riku, what did happen last night?" Riku looked down, and before he could say anything, an annoying voice appeared from behind them.

"~Oh Riku~" The two boys looked to see Larxene, one of the members of a local gang, the Organization.

"What is it Larxene?"

"You remember that little, 'discussion' you had with my boss?" Larxene is referring to Xemnas, a guy who looks way older thank 18. Riku knew what she was talking about, and quickly broke off eye contact with her. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, he wants to see you. Now!" Riku nodded and started to follow Larxene, but Sora grabbed his wrist.

"Riku's what's wrong?" Riku broke away from Sora's grip.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll see you at lunch." Riku walked away with Larxene, making Sora slightly worried, but calmed down, thinking Riku could handle himself. Sora made his way to his first period class 20 minutes later, even though class didn't start for another half hour. He had chemistry with Even as his teacher. He was a creepy teacher to say the least, always going off on what experiments he wants his student to do. One time last year, he made all of his students go out and find a dead bird so they could dissect it. And he made it so no two students could bring the same bird species. Yes weird, but no one was brave enough to question him. Lucky for Sora, Vanitas and Ventus were in his class too, so he wouldn't have to suffer on his own.

"Ugh, can you believe we have this quack as a teacher." Vanitas wasn't one for school, and having creepy or just plain bad teachers didn't help.

"Don't complain Vanitas, just deal with it and don't get yourself in trouble." Ventus was Vanitas' one and only friend, aside from Sora and Riku, and was constantly trying to keep him out of trouble.

"Yeah, yeah. No promises though."

"Jeez, Vanitas. You're always like this, even at home. No wonder mom and dad kicked you out." After Vanitas got suspended for the 40th time, no joke, his parents had enough and kicked him out.

"Hey, it didn't matter to me. I manage."

"Yeah, you live with me now Einstein. You're just lucky Terra is alright with it." When Ventus turned 16, he confessed to his parents that he was gay, and they immediately tossed him to the curb. His boyfriend, Terra, let him live with them, and he lived alone ever since his parents died when he was 17, so they had the house to themselves until Vanitas came along.

"Hey, I give you guys plenty of time at night to have your alone time. Believe it or not, I have a life. I would actually be surprised if you were still a virgin." Ven looked shocked and started to blush.

"Oh man, you still are aren't you." Vanitas burst out laughing, just making Ven blush even more.

"Oh shut up Vanni, leave Ventus alone." Sora never liked seeing Vanitas making fun of people, especially Ven, but sometimes it was just too funny, so he just watched. Today wasn't one of those days. Just like that the bell rang for first period, and the subject was dropped. Sora couldn't pay attention in class, all he could think about was Riku. He didn't know whether he was alright or not, and he wouldn't until lunch time. Time seemed to fly by, as first period was over, meaning second period was about to start. Second period for Sora was gym. Lucky for him, he knew that Riku had this class now too, but they weren't in the same class, so he had little to no time to try and talk to him.

Sora had a lot of his friends in this class. He had Roxas, Ven's twin brother and is constantly mistaken for him, so they got away with switch classes. Namine, and Xion, Namine's sister. And lastly, Hayner, Pence and Olette, Roxas' friends who were really nice. Across the gym was the senior class. Riku was obviously in this class, and a bunch of bad students were too. Seifer, Rai and Fuu were the town's trouble makers, they never did anything as bad as the local gangs, but they were known. Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx, more members of the Organization, although Zexion and Demyx were some of the nicer members of the group. Axel, Roxas' current boyfriend, and member of the Organization as well, he wasn't as mean as the other members, but he wasn't as nice as Zexion and Demyx.

Sora looked around to try and find Riku, not able to see anything. Right before the bell rang, he saw Riku walk into the gym, but something was a little off about him. Riku was limping on his left foot, his right arm was limp and Sora could swear that he saw a bruise around Riku's neck, but couldn't tell because he was so far away. The bell rang before Sora could go and see what was wrong. All he could do was watch as his friend sat down with his class, and what Sora saw next made his heart just stop. Marluxia, who was sitting right next to Riku, placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, causing Riku's body to tense up. Sora didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.


	2. Diving into Trouble

**After role was called, Sora and the rest of his class went outside. Today they were going to be swimming laps, and afterward they were going to dive off of the diving board. To Sora's luck, Riku's class was doing the same thing. Sometimes the gym classes overlapped in activities, so classes that had different grades of students were technically in the same class. Sora didn't have anytime to talk to Riku while they were swimming laps, so he had to wait until they went diving to try and talk to him. But Sora noticed something.**

**Riku was sitting in the bleachers, normally used for crowds for the swim meets, and this struck Sora as odd. No matter what, Riku never missed out on swimming laps, it was in his blood. He was the fastest swimmer in school, so why would he sit out now? Sora had to know.**

**After Sora finished his laps, he made his way over to the bleachers, where Riku still sat. "Hey Riku!"**

"**Oh…h-hey Sora." Riku never lifted his head, he just stared down at his feet.**

"**Whacha doing up here?" Riku was sitting on the very top row of bleachers, the farthest away from the pool.**

"**I just didn't feel like swimming."**

"**BULL SHIT!" Riku snapped his neck and look up to Sora, who was now towering over him. Sora then suddenly grabbed Riku's right arm, his injured arm, and put it in a death grip, causing Riku to wince. "You know as well as I do that you never miss out on an opportunity to go swimming! Now tell me why you're up here!" No one seemed to hear Sora, and kept on swimming laps.**

"**I really didn't feel like it Sora okay?" Sora grip on Riku's arm tightened, causing the older teen to slightly whimper. Sora has never seen his friend so…helpless. Behind all of his rage, Sora didn't notice that Riku's arm was bandaged up.**

"**W-What happened?"**

**Riku tore his arm away from Sora's grip, looking away from his friend. "I fell down the stairs alright?"**

"**Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"**

"**Because it's no big deal alright?" Riku stood up and walked down the bleacher's steps to talk to the teacher. Sora could just see the teacher nod as Riku went to the locker rooms. After a short amount of time, the P.E. teacher, Aeleus, blew his whistle to signal that swimming laps was over and now it was time to dive. Sora's school had two diving boards, one being a high dive and the other being a low dive, and it was mandatory to dive off of each at least once during each gym class you had of swimming. Many of the students dove off of the low dive first, fearing the dreaded high dive, but other students went straight to the high dive. Sora being one of these people.**

**Sora, had always been afraid of heights, but he thought today would be the day that he'd concur his fear. Sora was the first one to climb the high dive, shaking like a leaf the entire way up. Right before he made it to the top, he felt someone grab his ankle. Sora began to panic as he looked down to see Marluxia was the one that had a hold of his ankle. All Marluxia did was smirk as Sora tried to shake his ankle free.**

**Then next thing Sora knew, a loud whistle surrounded him. "Hey! You up there! No horse play on the high dive!" Sora was grateful, because right after that, Marluxia let go of Sora's ankle, letting him get to the top of the high dive. As Sora walked down the diving board, he heard Marluxia snickering.**

"**You better be careful Sora, you don't want to end up like Riku do you?" Sora's heart froze, as he slowly turned to face Marluxia. The look in his eyes were pure evil, not bothering to try and hide his intentions.**

"**Hey! You up there! Get a move out!" Aeleus shouted up to Sora, who was now too scared to even move.**

"**You better jump now Sora, or else you'll get into trouble." Marluxia began to shake the diving board, causing Sora to lose his balance, and eventually falling off of the diving board into the water below. Sora's mind went blank as he began to sink deeper and deeper into the pool, and soon the world went black.**

**When Sora came to, he noticed that he was in the nurses office, laying on his back in one of the many beds. "Sora! Thank goodness!" Sora was quickly embraced in a tight hug as he raised himself off of the bed. Sora soon noticed who it was who was hugging him, it was Riku. "What the hell happened?"**

"**O-Oh Riku, w-well I…" Sora was trying to stay calm, slowly remembering the event that recently happened.**

"**They said you just fell off of the diving board, but I know there's something else. What happened?"**

"**M-Marluxia, h-he-"**

"**Oh my-Sora I'm so sorry!" Riku gave Sora another tight hug.**

"**Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."**

"**Yeah Riku, why are you sorry?" Both boys looked up to see Larxene standing in the doorway. Sora seemed both scared and angry, while Riku just looked scared. "Riku, a word if you please." Larxene signaled for Riku to come over, which he reluctantly did, but Sora wasn't going to take it quietly.**

"**Um, Riku, can you stay here for a while? I don't think I'm feeling too well." Larxene shot Sora a death glare.**

"**The nurse is going to be back shortly, so complain to her about your problems." Larxene grabbed Riku's injured arm and dragged him out of the nurse's office. Soon after they left, Roxas, Vanitas, and Namine came in to see him.**

"**Sora are you alright?" Namine ran over to look over Sora. She spent most of her time in the nurses office because she was a very fragile girl and got injured/sick a lot, so she knew what she was doing.**

"**Yeah man, you seemed dead in the water after your dive. You're just lucky I was already in the water and got you." During the summer, Roxas had a job as a life guard, so he was use to being in the water, even though he rarely got the chance to save anyone.**

"**Yeah, s-sorry."**

"**Well you seem okay, no permanent damage at least."**

"**Well that's good. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my baby brother." Vanitas pinched Sora's cheek, something Sora hated more than anything. Sora swatted Vanitas' hand away. "Oh by the way where's your pal Riku?"**

"**H-He just left with Larxene."**

"**Larxene, that's kinda weird. I mean I can't picture those two hanging out together. Hehe, you think they're going out?" Roxas was never one to be subtle with his words. This caused Sora's anger to sky rocket as he jumped off of the bed, and pinned Roxas to a nearby wall.**

"**He would never date someone like her! Don't you ever say something like that again!" **

"**Sora calm down! Let Roxas go!" Namine tried to separate them, with help from Vanitas and Ventus. After a short amount of time, they managed to separate the two teens, making Sora calm down.**

"**What the fuck was that for Sora?" Roxas was really pissed off at Sora for what he just did.**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**Is something wrong Sora? You never have this short of a fuse, even when I was at home."**

"**W-Well it's just…"**

"**Please tell us Sora."**

"**It's Riku…I think, that he's in trouble with the organization."**

"**WHAT?" All three of them shouted in unison.**

"**What makes you think that!" Namine seemed to be the one the most shocked about this. She had always had a crush on Riku ever since the two met, but she never tried to make a move knowing that Sora also had feelings for him.**

"**This morning Larxene said her boss needed to talk to Riku, and afterward he 'fell down the stairs'. And now Larxene took him away again, and who knows what will happen to him now. I don't know why this is happening, but I just have a feeling that it's all my fault. I must have done something yesterday to piss them off, seeing as I can't remember yesterday at all." Sora slowly began to cry as he said this.**

"**Oh Sora, I'm so sorry." Namine embraced Sora in a hug as Vanitas and Roxas seemed to just look at each other and had a brief conversation. Soon, Roxas left the room, leaving the three other teens behind.**

"**Where'd Roxas go?" Namine asked as she was still hugging Sora.**

"**Hm, oh he just went to have a word or two with his little boyfriend."**

"**I-Is he gonna-?"**

"**I don't know if he's going to get all of the answers but it's a start at least." Sora ran of over to his brother and embraced him in a hug, whispering 'Thank you' to him. This won't be the end for it, it's just the beginning, and Sora was going to get at least a small lead on what's happening to his best friend, the one he loved more than anyone else.**


	3. Abandoned

**A short amount of time passed when Roxas returned to the nurses office. "So Roxas, what did he say!" Sora jumped up toward Roxas, dying to know what the teen had to say.**

"**Well he couldn't really tell me anything right now because he was with the other members, but he said he'll be sure to get us at least some info on what's happening."**

**Sora looked down, "Did he tell you anything that happened yesterday? I know he was at the party with other members."**

**Roxas looked back to Vanitas and Namine, who secretly shook their heads without Sora noticing. "He didn't say, I don't think he knows anything." Sora nodded. "Anyway, we can't really do anything until later tonight, so you'll just have to wait until then."**

"**Okay…" Sora walked out of the nurses office leaving the other teens behind.**

"**Roxas, I really think we should tell him what happened yesterday. He's going to find out sooner or later." Namine was really concerned about her friend Sora, and everyone who knew her knew this.**

"**I don't think we should Namine," Vanitas said not even bothering to look at her. "I know my brother, and him not knowing will be better for him. Us telling him will be even worse than not telling him."**

"**But Vanitas-"**

"**Look he's my brother! Even if we decide to tell him, which I doubt will happen, let me be the one to tell him." Namine and Roxas both nodded, knowing that Vanitas would do something to them if they didn't. The next few classes went by painfully slow for Sora, as he was anxiously waiting for lunch to come so he could try and get a chance to at least talk to Riku.**

**By the time lunch came around, Sora raced to the cafeteria, beating the lunch hour rush, and managing to get a table. His eyes never left the door as he saw countless students enter the cafeteria. He spotted a few of his friends and waved them down to show them he had a table for them. Among his friends was Terra and Aqua, two teen students that were good friends Sora, Riku and Ventus. Namine, Roxas, surprisingly Axel, Ventus, and Vanitas joined them for lunch, but Sora was disappointed when he couldn't see Riku anywhere.**

"**Oh come on Roxy, it'll only last a second."**

"**Axel I said no! N-Not here." Axel pulled Roxas into his lap, trying to get his up Roxas' shirt, obvious for anyone who was looking to see.**

"**Hey, quit trying to molest my brother." Ventus kicked Axel from under the table, causing the red head to stop, at least for a second. Axel stopped what he was doing and just settled for nuzzling up to his little blond toy.**

"**You can be so cruel sometimes Ven." Terra playfully punched Ven's arm, while Aqua just nuzzled his hair. Ventus and Aqua always had a sort of brother-sister relationship ever since they met, Aqua being the protective older sister, Ven being the defenseless younger brother. Aqua always supported Ven and Terra's relationship, and didn't mind being a third wheel when they all went out, but she did feel lonely at times, so she spent time with Namine, who was pretty much in the same boat as her.**

"**Oh yeah, Spiky…"**

"**You know I hate it when you call me that Axel."**

"**Which is why I continue to call you that." Axel shot Sora a smirk as he continued. "Don't bother trying to find that Riku kid." Sora's heart sank at the subject.**

"**Why's that Axel?" Roxas looked up at his boyfriend with a puzzled look on his face.**

"**I saw Marluxia and Saix take him somewhere off campus. I don't think they'll be back anytime soon."**

"**And you did nothing! What the fuck were you thinking?" The entire cafeteria grew dead quiet, making Sora and company the center of attention.**

"**If I did anything, it would have only made things worse for your friend. No matter what I'd do would not change anything. I actually did him a favor by doing nothing."**

"**How can you say abandoning him is doing him a favor! You better go out there and go get him!"**

"**Fine fine, I'll call up Marluxia."**

"**Here take this." Vanitas dug around in his nap sack and took out a video camera.**

"**Why would I take this?"**

"**I know for a fact that my little bro will either not believe a word you're saying, or you'll hold back info. This'll save us all some trouble." Sora was reluctant to agree, but he soon did, leaving Axel with no choice but to take it.**

"**I'll call Marluxia now, so I'd better go." Axel got up and left, but not without giving Roxas a goodbye kiss. As soon as Axel left, the cafeteria went back to its normal craziness.**

"**Is Riku in some kind of trouble Sora?" Aqua asked.**

"**I don't even know if it's something serious or not, but I know something is wrong and I have a right to know."**

"**I'm sure things'll be fine Sora." Namine said reassuringly.**

"**Thanks Namine." The rest of school went by surprisingly fast, as the last bell rang, Sora raced out to front gates, where Roxas and Vanitas were waiting for him.**

"**So did Axel say anything?"**

"**He didn't come back to school, but he just texted me saying he's on his way back and he has Riku."**

"**Really? Is he alright?"**

"**He didn't say. He said that he would meet at Riku's house. We'd better get a move on." The three teens made their way to Riku's house, which was a short walk from the school. When they made it to Riku's house, they saw the red head sitting on Riku's front porch, and what Sora saw made his heart shatter. Riku was laying unconscious in Axel's arms, his body was badly beaten, bruises and cuts covered his body. His injured arm was unbandaged, showing that it was in worse condition than he let on, it was clearly broken, almost dislocated as it lay limp with the rest of his body. His leg seemed fine in comparison, only bruised in multiple places, but not broken.**

"**What happened to him?" Sora ran up to the porch to his unconscious friend, tears in his eyes.**

"**Finally, you're here. I was waiting here for fifteen minutes." Axel stood up, holding the unconscious teen in his arms. "We'd better get him patched up. I already called Zexion, so he and Demyx should be here soon." Sora took out Riku's spare key that he hid underneath the mat to let them all in. Axel took Riku upstairs to his room, while Sora waited downstairs, his whole body trembling.**

"**Bro, calm down."**

"**I can't calm down! Did you not see his condition! Something terrible happened to him!"**

"**I know, but freaking out won't change what happened. Just calm down and take a deep breath." Sora tried to listen to his brother, but it was proving difficult.**

"**I'm going to go up and see how they're doing." Roxas went upstairs, leaving Sora and Vanitas downstairs. They didn't wait long before Roxas came back downstairs with something in his hand.**

"**What d'you got there Rox?" Vanitas asked.**

"**Remember that video camera that you gave Axel?" Both teens nodded. "Well…here's the tape of what happened." Sora's eyes widened as he raced over to Roxas and ripped the tape from his hands. "I'm going to go back upstairs. I don't want to know what happened." Roxas raced back upstairs as Sora started to play the video.**

"**Are you sure you want to know what happened to him bro? You may not like what you see."**

"**I have to know! If I don't I'll always wonder." Sora pushed play and started the video. All he could see was Axel, but that was understandable seeing as he was standing outside of an abandoned house.**

"_**Okay Sora, Marluxia told me that they brought Riku here. What's going on inside or what they're doing I don't know, but I'll find out." Axel walked into the house, and all you could hear was punches coming into contact with something, and people cheering. Axel walked upstairs to see a small crowd in a nearby room. Nine people and one victim was in the room. One of the people turned to see Axel.**_

"_**Hey Axel, it's about time you got here. What's with the camera?" Saix asked.**_

"_**Oh uh, well when you told me you had the Riku kid here I thought that it would be fun to record the occasion."**_

"_**Well that's kind of strange of you. You never do this kind of stuff with our other victims." Vexen, a vicious man who always loved to torture victims, remarked.**_

"_**Hey, there's a first time for everything." Axel moved the camera to show Riku laying on the floor.**_

"_**Well you came just in time. We were just about to get to the fun part." Xemnas, their leader, said.**_

"_**F-Fun part?"**_

"_**Yeah, we weren't here for that long, so he's still in pretty good condition." Xigbar, one of the more ruthless members, said while kicking Riku in the side, causing the teen to groan in pain.**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**Oh come on Axel, you can't put the pieces together? This is our victim, and what do we, or should I say you, do with our victims." Xigbar replied.**_

"_**Sora I know what they're talking about, and I'm sorry for what's about to happen" Axel whispered to the camera. "Come on guys, this kid didn't do anything to us, why should we do anything to him?"**_

"_**Oh on the contrary Axel." Xemnas stated. "This kid did do something, or rather, he's taking the fall for someone."**_

"_**You mean Sora right?"**_

"_**Correct." **_

**Sora's heart sank, so it really was his fault.**

"_**Now quit wasting time and get over here."**_

"_**B-But if I do, who'll record?"**_

"_**Don't worry, I did my part already, so I'll record for you." Larxene replied.**_

"_**Gee, thanks Larx."**_

"_**Anytime Ax." Axel handed over the camera to Larxene as he made his way over to Riku. Lexaeus, the strongest member of the Organization, held up Riku's limp body, shaking him violently to wake him up. As Axel got closer, he took something out of his pocket. Riku's eyes widened as he saw what it was.**_

_**Axel had take out a lighter.**_


	4. Secrets

_Axel walked closer and closer to Riku, lighter still in hand, occasionally lighting it every few steps. When Axel was face to face with Riku, the red head lit the lighter right in front of the silverete's face._

"_Yes Axel keep that up. The kid is scared shitless." Larxene remarked from behind the camera. Riku's eyes widened in terror as the fire kept getting closer and closer to his face._

"_Wait, I have a better idea." Xigbar said as he left the room and quickly came back with, what looked like, a branding tool in the shape of the Organization's gang symbol and a blow torch._

"_What's that for Xig?" Axel asked._

"_What does it look like? We're going to brand the kid." Riku's eyes widened as he tried to escape from Lexaeus' grip, only resulting in a hard punch to the stomach by Xaldin, the second strongest member. Riku doubled over in pain as Xigbar got closer, heating up the branding iron._

"_Don't worry kid, it'll only hurt for a short amount of time. It'll just last forever." _

Sora saw something on the video that he thought he'd never see. Riku was crying. Riku wasn't the crying type, he was always the strong one, never showing his emotions to anyone. Seeing Riku in this state was heart renching. Sora could just watch as the video began to get fuzzy, leaving only audio as the sound of someone screaming in pain, and then the video just went black. Sora couldn't believe something like that happened to Riku and he did nothing to stop it.

After a short amount of time, Sora stood up and raced upstairs to Riku's room, with Vanitas right behind him, eyes full of rage. He entered Riku's room, not knowing that Zexion and Demyx already arrived and were tending to Riku's wounds. To do so they had to take off Riku's shirt, in order to tend to the burn wounds on his chest. Sora dropped to his knees, the rage gone for a minute.

"Sora, what're you doing up here?" Demyx asked as he was sitting on the bed trying to help Zexion tend to Riku's wounds.

"I-I saw…I saw…" Sora couldn't find the words, he was in too much shock.

"You showed him Axel?" Zexion asked, bandaging up Riku's chest.

"I didn't really have a choice. I mean it was his brother's idea to even bring the thing."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Demyx seemed to finally understand what happened.

"Well his injuries have been bandaged up, that's all I can do." Zexion packed up his medicine bag, while Demyx redressed Riku, laying him back down on the bed. "He just needs lots of rest and he should be back to normal."

"Thanks Zexion." Roxas said leading them out of the room to the front door, leaving Axel, Sora, and Vanitas in Riku's room. Axel noticed that Sora's body was shaking and tried to kill the silence. "Sora, are you okay?" Sora snapped out of his trance and pounced onto Axel. Vanitas was quick to get his brother off of the red head, but not before he got in a few punches in. "What's wrong with you!"

"How could you do that to Riku!" Axel seemed to understand as he picked himself up.

"So I take it that you saw the whole thing?" Axel asked, Vanitas nodded. "I see…"

"How could you do that to him? He was held against his will, and you just tortured him! How could you!" Sora was furious, but Vanitas' grip was strong, not letting his brother go for anything. "He could have died! Or worse…!" Sora dropped his head, tears returning to his eyes.

"Sora you have to understand, I never set someone on fire. I just have the lighter to scare people, and they knew that he had a pyrophobia for a long time now, and they wanted to abuse that." When Riku was 5 years old, he was helping his mother cooking dinner, Steak with marinara sauce. Everything was going fine until Riku, unintentionally, spilled the sauce on the burner causing it to burst into flames, giving Riku second and third degree burns. Ever since then, he was never able to go near any form of fire, or heat again without having panic attacks.

"I don't care what you were told or why you did it! You still turned your back on Riku!"

"In all fairness, I never liked Riku. The only reason I even acted like I cared is because Roxas asked me to look after him, after you-" Vanitas started shaking his head, making Axel stop talking all together.

"You know what happened?" Sora asked his brother, who just lowered his head. "You do!" Sora tried to break from his brother's grip, but to no avail. "Tell me what happened! And why Riku is covering for me!"

"Okay guys I'm…back…" Roxas walked back into the room seeing Sora being restrained by his brother. "Axel, what did-"

"It's nothing Roxas, let's go." Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and led him out of the house. Sora finally managed to break out of Vanitas' grip, and raced downstairs, just in time to stop Axel and Roxas from leaving by throwing himself in front of the door.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" Sora was really stubborn and wasn't going to let them leave. Axel just shook his head as Roxas turned to face Vanitas, who hesitantly nodded.

"Sora let 'em go." Vanitas remarked.

"No! Not until-!"

"I'll tell you okay! Just let them leave. I don't want them around when you have an emotional break down." Sora was shocked by the statement, but listened to his brother and let the red head and his boyfriend go. After they left, Sora closed and locked the door, so they wouldn't have any interruptions.

"Okay spill it Vanitas. What did I do yesterday, and why is Riku taking the blame? And what are you doing?" Sora noticed Vanitas took out his cell phone and started dialing numbers.

"I'm calling Xion."

"Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that you'll need a shoulder to cry on, and I sure as hell am not going to help you with that." Vanitas put his cell up to his ear, then began to talk. "Yo Xion. Yes it's me. Can you come over to Sora's place? Because I'm going to tell him what happened yesterday. Yes I am. No I'm not joking. Just get your ass over here. Just do it. Bye." Vanitas hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"Vanitas why can't you just tell me? I don't think I need Xion here to-" Vanitas was now face to face with his brother, only an inch separating the two.

"Oh really, little brother? Well then I'll just tell you one and the many things that happened yesterday, and we'll just see if you can handle it." Sora was scared stiff, what could his brother say?

"O-Okay…t-tell me…"

"Hehehe, you're scared huh? Well I guess you should be. After all…" Vanitas leaned his lips next to his brother's ear and whispered, "You're no longer a virgin."


	5. Closure?  Not Even Close

"Wh-What?" Sora was shaking, he can't believe his own brother said that.

"You heard me, you're no longer a virgin Sora. No longer the 'pure little angel' mom and dad think you are." Vanitas seemed to be completely unaffected by what he was saying. "And that's not even half of what happened."

"W-Well, w-who was it?" Sora could barely keep his balance, his legs were shaking so much.

"I suggest you take a seat and wait for Xion to get here before I say anything else." Vanitas led his brother over to the couch and set him down, and as if right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Vanitas went to go answer it, and no surprise, Xion was at the door.

"How could you Vanitas?" She stormed in and went straight to the couch to embrace Sora in a hug. "I'm so sorry Sora. Are you okay? What did he tell you?" Xion and Sora were really close, ever since she moved to town they were inseparable. Always telling each other everything and always there for each other. Sora always felt comfortable around her, so calling her was one of the smartest moves Vanitas made.

"He-He said I…I'm not-"

"Vanitas you didn't!"

"He wouldn't wait, so I had to tell him something." Vanitas still didn't care what he was saying, he never really did.

"How could you!"

"He has no one to blame but himself."

"No he doesn't! It's your fault that…Sora? Sora what's wrong!" Sora's entire body was shaking, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as some memories started to come back to him.

"_Sora, what's with the sudden change in attitude?" A mysterious voice asked, it's face was clouded as the memory wasn't fully recovered._

"_Oh come on, it's my birthday. And my eighteenth birthday at that. I want it to be a day to be remember." Sora's words were slurred, obvious signs that he had one too many. Sora and the mysterious figure shared a passionate kiss. They both were standing in Sora's room, so no one else was around to see or hear them. "And besides…" Sora brought his lips to the mystery person's ear. "I've always wanted to-" Sora's words and actions halted as his bedroom door was broken into, showing a group of people standing at the door._

"_Oh, so here's the birthday boy. What're you doing caught up in here? Come with us and have some real fun." The group's supposed leader reached a hand toward Sora, and with that, the flashback ended._

Sora came back to reality to see Xion shaking him violently. "Sora! Thank goodness, are you alright!" She was clearly worried about Sora.

"I…I remember…a little about what happened…" Sora's body was still shaking, trying to remember and forget about what happened yesterday.

"Oh my…Sora what did you remember?" Xion asked.

"I just remember that I was with someone in my room…and…and, we…we were about to…to do it until…"

"The Organization came in?" Vanitas asked. Sora looked up in shock.

"Th-That was the Organization?"

"Oh Sora," Xion hugged him once again. "I don't think you should know anymore. At least not right now. You've been through much that I don't think that you can-"

"Who was it?" Sora interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Who was it that took my…" Sora looked down at his lap, his hands still shaking. Vanitas just gave a smirk.

"I know that Zexy said that we should let him rest, but why don't you go see how Riku's doing." Vanitas pointed upstairs, and Sora actually agreed with him, making his way up the stairs.

Sora walked into Riku's room to see the silverete still asleep on his bed. As he made his way closer to the bed, he could see the peaceful expression on his face. Sora sat down right next to Riku, pushing away some of his bangs that fell in front of his face. The action seemed to wake up Riku, as his eyes slowly opened. This was too much for Sora, seeing his friend all calm and peace, despite what happened to him.

"Oh Riku!" Sora practically threw himself onto Riku and gave a protective and forceful hug.

"Ngh, Sora…Please let go…it hurts…" Riku sounded so weak, Sora lifted himself off of his friend, who was now trying to sit up.

"Riku, you shouldn't moving around."

"Don't worry, I should be fine. I guess the guys were a little rough during football practice." It was a fact that Riku was on the football team, the quarterback, the best quarterback that their school's ever had.

"Since when does the football team practice in abandon houses and beat up their star player?" Riku's eyes widened at Sora's statement.

"Wh-What are you-?"

"Axel showed me the tape. I know that the Organization took you to an abandoned house and beat you within an inch of your life. I also know that you have a serious burn mark on your chest." Riku raised his hand and flinched when he noticed that it hurt to move. Riku tried to get off the bed, only to stumble and begin to fall as soon as he stood up. Sora was quick to catch his friend before he could fall down. "Riku, please stop…you're in no condition to be moving around."

"I told you I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Riku tried to push away from Sora, but a sharp pain shot through his entire body. "I will when you can stand on your own for more than five seconds! Now tell me, why are they doing this to you!" Riku didn't answer, he just looked down in shame as Sora led him back to the bed. "Riku, why are you trying to protect me? I'm slowly starting remember what's happening last night, but I still don't know why-" Sora was cut off with something pressing up to his lips. It was Riku's.

Riku was actually kissing Sora, he couldn't believe it. After all of the years of standing back and watching, his best friend is finally kissing him. It didn't last long, as Riku pulled away, exhaustion showing in his eyes.

"R-Riku, wh-why did you-?"

"I wanted to make up for being so hesitant yesterday, and besides…" Riku layed back down onto the bed. "I finally knew that we had the same feelings for each other." Riku drifted back into a deep sleep, leaving Sora with just a smile.

'So he really does like me that way…I guess…that make things a little better…but not even close to fix things. I will help Riku and I will get him out of this situation, no matter what!'


	6. From Bad to Worse

Sora never left Riku's side, sitting right next to his bed until the sun began to set in the distance. Vanitas went back to Ven and Terra's place, leaving Xion behind, who wanted to stay and keep an eye on Sora to make sure he was alright. She stayed downstairs, feeling that the two boys deserved some time alone. Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door, Xion feeling it only necessary for her to answer.

"Yes can I help you?" Xion was always the cautious type, never opening the door before knowing who was there.

"Xion it's me, I forgot something here." It was Roxas, who happened to be Xion's friend as well, so she trusted him and let him in.

"Sure Roxas, what did you…Wh-What're you doing here?" Xion was horrified to see Roxas beaten and batter as he was pushed into Xion's arms. Two hooded figures walked into the house, obviously bad news. "What did you do to Roxas!"

"Nothing fatal, he'll live." One of the hooded figures replied.

"Wh-Where's Axel…?" Xion hesitantly asked.

"Oh he's in the back alley, but I don't think he'll stay conscious much longer." Xion's eyes widened in terror, she wanted to go help Axel, but she didn't want to abandon Sora and Riku, she was torn.

"Oh don't worry, we won't be long. We're just here to pick up some things and we'll be on our way." Xion just stood there, she had to tend to Roxas' injuries before she could do anything. Just by looking at him you could tell that he had more than one bone broken. She didn't feel right doing nothing, but she had to in order to help her friends. Xion softly laid Roxas on the couch, as she ran outside to the nearby alley and saw Axel, unconscious, by a nearby dumpster. As Xion was tending to getting Axel inside, the two hooded figures walked up to Riku's room, scaring Sora, but not enough for him to abandon his friend.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"That's the least of your concern now. Now just step aside and let us have-"

"No way! You can forget about it!"

"Hmph, well fine. I don't think the boss'll mind if we take you as well." One of the hooded figures walked up and punched Sora square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sora's world went black, the last thing he saw was one of the hooded figures began to pick up Riku's unconscious body. When Sora came to, he found himself handcuffed to a bed frame, with Riku laying next to him. Before he could see if he was alright, a group of people walked in, making a beeline to Sora.

"Oh so Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up huh?"

"Great, so we can finally get down to business."

"Wh-What are you going to do to us?" Sora asked, scared stiff.

"Oh don't worry, we're not going to do anything to you. At least, not as bad as what we're going to do to your friend here." One of the hooded people said, pointing to an unconscious Riku.

"If you lay one hand on him I'm going to-!"

"You'll what? You're going to what we say, or else we'll make it worse on your little lover boy." Sora's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it.

"H-How did you-?"

"Take him to the back corner, we don't want you-know-who to know he's here." Two of the muscular hooded figures grabbed Sora as another uncuffed him from the bed posts. They dragged Sora into a dark corner, a place where they couldn't be seen but they could be seen everything. Once the supposed leader decided that they were far enough away, he removed his hood to reveal himself as Xemnas. Sora began to struggle seeing who it was, but the two men wouldn't let him go, only tightened their grip. The gagged Sora as their boss began to wake up Riku, so he wouldn't make any noise or try and warn Riku of what was going on, or give away his position.

"Hey Riku, wake your ugly ass up." Xemnas slapped Riku across the face, causing the teen to wake up. When he saw who it was that was sitting over him, he jumped off of the bed and tried to run for the door, but Xemnas stopped him, pulling the teen close to his body. "What's the rush Riku? You seem to have a lot of energy now." Xemnas lowered his hand down Riku's body, making the young teen shutter at the touch. "Oh why are you shaking? Oh yeah, that's right. You're still a virgin aren't you?"

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he heard that he was no longer a virgin from Vanitas, and seeing how Riku reacted before he fell asleep, he assumed that Riku was the one to be his first. But if what Xemnas said was true, then…who was it that…?

"Let me go…" Riku said in almost a whisper, his wounds hadn't fully healed yet, so was still in pain.

"No I don't think I will. Unless, you want me to do it to Sora in your place." Riku's eyes widened. "You don't think me or my boys will be nice this time around do you? And he's not drunk now, so he'll remember everything." Sora's body began to tremble as he heard these words, along with the nearly silent chuckles that his lackies were giving. Now Sora had his answer.

"…Leave Sora alone…do whatever you want to me…" Riku lowered his head in shame.

"Good boy. I intend to." Xemnas ran his hand under Riku's shirt, causing him to shutter again. "I think you should take a break from football." Xemnas said nipping at Riku's ear. "You won't be able to walk for at least a week." The look Xemnas had a sadistic look on his face, he was going to ruin Riku's life in this short amount of time.


	7. Out of the Fire

Riku's legs began to shake as Xemnas' hand traveled down his body, and under his shirt. "Oh poor Riku. You're shaking, but if you don't calm down…" Xemnas quickly lifted Riku's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, pinning Riku to the wall. Xemnas traced the brand over Riku's stomach, causing the younger teen to wince. "I won't be able to resist taking you right now."

Sora was in utter shock, he could only watch as Riku was being molested only a few feet away, unable to even move without being forced to keep quiet.

Without warning, Xemnas reached back and punched Riku square in the chest, the exact place where the brand was, causing the teen to scream in pain. "Oh did that hurt? You should really take better care of your body." Xemnas repeated the action several more times, knocking the wind out of Riku. "There that should distract you."

Riku was almost too afraid to ask, "F-For what?" Then, Xemnas forcefully pushed onto the nearby bed, Riku leaning over the edge.

"For what I'm going to do to you right here and now." Xemnas began to unbutton his shirt as he made his way over to Riku, terror clearly shown in his eyes. Riku was thinking of running right then and there, but thoughts of Sora clouded his judgment, causing his body to freeze.

Suddenly, a sound of a break in rung throughout the abandoned house. "Police! Come out! We know you're in here!"

"Shit! Xaldin! Lexaeus! We're out of here!"

"Right boss!" Xaldin and Lexaeus let go of Sora, causing the young teen to fall to the ground, following after Xemnas through a secret exit that wasn't visible. Riku just laid on the bed, too ashamed to move, his body still half naked. The police made their way into the room, and stopped when they saw Riku's bruised and battered body.

"Hey are you alright?" One officer asked Riku.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Who did this to you? Tell us and we can put them away."

"….No one did this to me. It was just rough today in football practice." An officer picked up Riku, handing him his shirt.

"Alright, but if you feel like you're gonna change your story, just call the police, alright?"

"Don't worry…I will."

"Hey chief, we found another one." Another officer came out of the shadows, helping Sora walk. Riku's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you know this boy?"

Riku looked down, "Y-Yeah."

"Okay then, we'll take you boys home." The officers help Sora and Riku out of the house and into the squad car. Sora and Riku sat in the back seat. Riku refused to look Sora in the eye. After a while, they arrived back at Riku's house. They were let out of the squad car, and Riku raced inside, heading straight for his room. Sora followed soon afterward, making it to Riku's room, but couldn't go inside due to the fact that Riku locked the door. Sora tried to convince Riku to open the door, but to no avail. Sora just stood there for what felt like hours. After a while of awkward silence, Sora finally found the courage to talk.

"Riku, what did those guys-?"

"It's nothing Sora, just drop it!"

"But I can't drop it Riku! Those guys were about to-!"

"I know what they were going to do Sora! I was there!"

"Then talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!"

"Bullshit! The Organization may be a group of thugs, but they always have reasons for what they do! If they're attacking you then you must have done something! Or…I did something…" Silence. "That's it isn't it? Riku tell me what happened yesterday. Based on what Xemnas said, something more happened yesterday so tell me. I promise I won't change knowing what happened if that's what you're afraid of." Silence. "Riku I-" The door opened.

"Alright, come in Sora." Sora let himself in, sitting down on the bed, Riku close behind. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't do anything when I told you." Sora nodded. "Okay, well someone brought a keg to your party, I know for a fact you know that."

"Yeah I've got the hangover to prove it."

"Well you drank like half of it, and let's be honest, you're not the drinking type."

"You got that right."

"Well I decided to keep an eye on you because you were on a rampage. Crashing into people, nearly destroying everything in your house, it was a disaster. Thinking you had enough 'fun', I took you to your room where you got a little…'grabby'." Sora lowered his head in shame. "Don't worry about it Sora, anyway the Organization interfered in the 'encounter' and took you somewhere else. After that I blacked out. I think one of them knocked me out. When I came to, you were asleep on your bed, with Xemnas standing over you. Then…he told me something…"

"Wh-What did he…s-say?"

"He said he got some dirt on you. Said it was something that could ruin your life. That he took your…" Riku began to break down in sobs, unable to say the word. "A-And he said that…he would let out…pictures of you doing 'things' to the whole school."

"Wh-What?"

"But we came to an agreement. He wouldn't let any word get out about what happened to you if I…"

"If you what?"

"If I let him do whatever he wanted to me…"

"Riku are you crazy! That's not a fair deal at all!"

"I know that! But…I couldn't let anything get out about you…"

"Forget about me! Let him do what wants! Let him show off what I did, I don't care! If it means that you're going to be hurt, then it's not-!"

"Get out!" Sora froze, he never thought that Riku would react like this. "Get out now Sora! You're being such a bastard! If you want to jump to conclusions without hearing everything, then do it somewhere else!" Riku practically threw Sora out of his room, locking the door behind him. Sora couldn't believe it, there was more to the story? And he was too stupid to let Riku tell him. Well the only thing that Sora could do now was go home and try to get some sleep. Xemnas was most likely gonna have something in store for the two of them, and Sora didn't know if he could handle it, but he would for Riku's sake.


	8. Better Left Unsaid

The next day came quickly, as Sora found himself waking up in his bed. He got ready and headed out to meet up with his friends. To his dismay, no one was there. Thinking that they just walked ahead of him, Sora walked himself to school until he made it to the front gates. Slightly worried, Sora made his way into the school, hearing random gossip as he walked. Sora didn't pay much attention to them, he only knew that there was some new "hot couple" at their school now. As he walked into the school, he saw Xion, Namine and Kairi and flagged them down. Xion practically tackled Sora in a hug when she saw him, Namine and Kairi close behind her.

"I'm so sorry Sora! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have just tossed you to the wolves like I did, but I didn't have much choice!"

"It's okay Xion, I never once thought of blaming you for what happened."

"I'm still sorry though. I would have said something but Axel was on the brink of dying and I couldn't just leave him and I-"

"What? Is he alright!" Despite not hanging out with each other much, Sora and Axel were still good friends, so of course Sora was concerned about him.

"He should be fine. He was beaten, but nothing was really broken. But there was some internal bleeding, and he had a mild concussion, but he should be all better today." Xion called Namine over to Riku's house to look after the guys, seeing as she knew more about healing and injuries than anyone Xion knew. While she took care of the guys, Xion called the police, lucky enough for her, she was able to see the car they used to take Riku and Sora.

"Well that's good." Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't see why you're so happy, seeing as all of this is your fault." Kairi stated, with hate coating her words.

"What do you mean Kairi?" Sora was greatly concerned why everyone and their mothers knew what he did but he didn't.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you at the end of the day. Why don't you go and find Riku? I'm sure he 'misses you'." Kairi walked away with a satisfied look.

"I'll talk to her Sora, but you should go and talk to Riku. I'm starting to worry about him."

"Okay Namine, I'll go find him." Sora ran through the school trying to find Riku. Just then, he saw Ven and Vanitas down the hall, and hurried to catch up to them. "Hey guys wait up!" Ven and Vanitas turned to see Sora right behind them.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Have you guys seen Riku anywhere? I can't seem to find him." Ven and Vanitas looked at each other. "You guys do know, come on tell me."

"Well the last time I saw him was near the science lab. I think he had to ask the teacher something about an assignment."

"Okay, thanks Ven." Sora rushed to the science lab, which wasn't too far away, when he saw Xigbar and Marluxia. He hid behind some lockers, so they couldn't see him, and lucky for Sora they were the only one's in the hall, so he could hear what they were saying.

"Man, can you believe that kid was so easy to persuade." Marluxia stated smugly.

"I'll say. Just mention the blackmail and he'll do anything." Xigbar laughed. Sora's breath hitched. He knew they were talking about Riku, and he knew they did something to him.

"And talk about a screamer, man I can't believe that we didn't get caught."

"Hehe, yeah. And I'm surprised the boss man let us do it. I mean he was so close yesterday, but the stupid cops had to come."

"Yeah that was unfortunate. I wonder if the janitor will notice the blood on his floor." Marluxia joked.

"Oh please, that lazy bastard wouldn't notice the nose on his face if he had a mirror." The two boys laughed as they turned the corner, leaving Sora alone in the hall. He didn't waste anytime as he raced toward the janitor's closet, knowing that Riku wouldn't be too far from it. As he approached the closet, and was shocked to see Riku limp out of it. Sora could faintly see knew bruises on Riku's arms and around his neck.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, making the older teen jump and run away. "Riku wait!" Sora chased Riku, down countless halls, until finally Riku stopped when he accidentally ran into Terra.

"Hey, are you alright?" Riku tried to run again, but Terra grabbed his wrist, causing the teen to wince. "You alright?"

"Riku! Oh thanks Terra." Sora was trying to catch his breath and he made his way to the older teens.

"Let me go…" Riku tried to sound angry, but he was in too much pain to talk.

"Riku what happened?" Sora was deeply concerned, and Terra saw this so he didn't let the younger teen go.

"Nothing! Now let me go!" Riku tried to break free of Terra's grip, but no luck.

"Riku, I saw Xigbar and Marluxia." Riku's eyes widened. "I heard what they said, so tell me is it true?"

"…."

"Come on man just answer my bro." Vanitas and Ven walked up, seeing the little scuffle between the boys.

"…."

"Riku, how long have we known each other?" No answer. "Our whole lives! I won't think of you any different for what other people do."

"…yeah…it's true." Sora was shocked. Part of him hoped that he was wrong, but he was right. His best friend got raped, and at school no less.

"We have to take you to the nurse!"

"No! I'm not going!"

"Wow, and here I thought it would be stupid to come to school today."

"Now's not the time Vanitas!" Ven practically shouted.

"Riku, at least have her check you out. We'll promise to talk to her and keep it a secret alright." Riku just hung his head and reluctantly nodded, and followed everyone to the nurse's office. Ven was the first one to go in.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?"

"Oh hi Ven." Namine was the only one in the nurse's office.

"Oh Namine, where's the nurse?" Everyone made their way into the nurse's office.

"Oh, she's out for the day, so the principal asked me to be the nurse for the day." Hearing this, Riku tried to run away, but the guys stopped him.

"No way! Let me go!"

"Riku, it's Namine, she's only here to help you." Sora tried to convince Riku to stay.

"Why? What's wrong?" Vanitas was the one that walked up to Namine to tell her the situation.

"Vanitas, if I hear you say a word I'll kill you!"

"Okay then." Vanitas leaned toward Namine, in order to whisper to her.

"Don't you dare!" But it was too late, Vanitas already told her everything, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh my-Riku are you alright!"

"Vanitas I'm going to kill you!"

"No need for thanks." Vanitas stated leaving the room, Ven and Terra following him so they could give him a good lecture. Namine led Riku to a nearby bed, laying him down. Despite not having any feelings toward the girl, Riku respected her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her feelings, so he agreed to have Namine look over him if no one else was in the room.

Sora and Roxas made their way out to the hallway, Sora obviously worried. "Come on Sora. He's going to be fine."

"How do you know! For all I know he could have caught something! Or worse, this could have done permanent damage to his mind!" Roxas tried to shake some sense into Sora.

"Sora! There's nothing you can do about it now! What's done is done. You can't change that."

Just then Sora had an idea. "I have to get Kairi."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make her tell me what happened to me at the party. That's the whole reason why Riku's in this mess, so I'll get some answers now." Sora was going to go to Kairi's class, but Roxas stopped him. "Let go of me Roxas!"

"No way. If you ask Kairi she'll just twist around what happened making you feel worse than you need to."

"Wait…you know what happened…?" Roxas nodded. "Then you tell me."

"*sighs* Okay, but if I do promise you won't get mad at me when I tell you."

"I promise."

"Okay you better sit down." Roxas led Sora to a nearby wall so they could sit down. "Okay well, you were drunk, so let's get that out of the way. The Organization came and took you out of your house."

"Yeah…I have a basic idea on what happened…" Sora dropped his head.

"So you know you broke into someone's house?"

Sora's head shot up. "W-What?"

"Oh you didn't know? I'm sorry…"

"Roxas I need to know, what exactly did I do?"

"The Organization somehow tricked you into breaking into some lady's house and you stole all of her belongings and…"

"A-And what?"

"And you almost killed her."


	9. Together at Last

"K-Killed her?"

"Almost dude, almost. She was put in a really serious condition. From what I heard, she might not be able to walk anymore, at least not without help."

"Oh my god…" Sora face practically fainted into his hands, trembling from this news.

"Sora, this is based off of what I heard. For all I know this is all rumors. All I know is that you did break into someone's house and stole most of their belongings."

"B-But, why would I do that? I'm that kind of person!" Roxas embrace Sora in a hug.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You weren't in your right mind, and the Organization took advantage of you. It's methods like this why I quit it, and I'm trying to get Axel out, but it's not easy." Roxas was apart of the Organization for about a year, and during that time he found out that those weren't the kind of people that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Lucky for him, the Organization didn't want him anymore, saying that he "fulfilled his duties" and now he's disposable. To Roxas, this was a sign of relief, he was now free. Axel isn't so lucky. Apparently his "abilities" were still needed, so he wasn't allowed to leave the Organization yet.

"But how can I not! I hate seeing people in pain, and knowing that I did something that to a defenseless woman…that's just too much." Sora broke down in sobs, finally hugging Roxas back.

In the nurse's office, Namine did a full body inspection on Riku. She was shocked to see how many bruises were forming on his body, and almost fainted seeing the brand on his chest.

"Oh…my…" Namine's voice was shaky, and caused her to slightly stutter.

"I know…I'm a mess."

"Riku, how could you let this happen? You're the toughest kid in school, you could have defended yourse-"

"No I couldn't!" Riku wasn't one to raise his voice, especially to Namine, but his anger finally got the better of him. "I'm sorry Namine, but…you just wouldn't understand."

"It's because of Sora isn't it?" Riku was surprised that Namine pressed on the matter, so he simply nodded. "Come on Riku, he's going to find out sooner or later everything that happened. Like who brought the keg and who spiked most of his drinks."

"Yeah I know…"

"Please tell him soon, or at least let me tell him. He trusts both of us, but I won't say anything unless you say so. I promise."

"Thanks Namine…and please, don't tell anyone about what happened to me that doesn't already know."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to." Riku and Namine shook hands to make the agreement official. Namine was always one to keep a promise, she has yet to break one. "You know…you should really confess to Sora. I know you like him, and I know he likes you too. There's no point in trying to hide it anymore." Namine finished bandaging up the rest of Riku's body, so it wasn't as sore, but it wasn't completely healed. "Okay, that should do for now. You should try and avoid heavy strains on your body and give it time to heal."

"Okay, thanks Namine."

"Riku…just promise me that you'll avoid the Organization. No matter what they're blackmailing you with…it's not worth your life." Namine was always a smart girl, she was able to figure out what people were thinking just by spending a short amount of time with them. Riku didn't answer her, and just left the nurse's office. As he walked out, he saw Sora and Roxas sitting on the wall opposite of him. Right away, Riku noticed that Sora was sobbing into Roxas' shoulder, and he instantly knew what happened. Riku stormed over to the two, and they looked up at him when they noticed his presence.

"Roxas what did you say?" Anger was clearly present in Riku's voice.

"W-Well, I-I just s-said th-that-" Roxas was stuttering up a storm. Roxas and Riku weren't exactly on the best terms, they still hung out, but they were never really "friends".

"What. Did. You. Tell. Him?" Riku putting emphasis on each word.

"Wh-What happened when he went out during the p-party." Now it was Roxas' turn to hug onto Sora for comfort. But it wasn't enough, Riku picked Roxas up by the collar and slammed him against the wall, breaking his and Sora's comfort hug.

"Why you little brat! Why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut!" Riku was slowly lifting Roxas' body off of the floor, causing the younger teen to slowly lose his ability to breathe.

"Riku let him go! I made him tell me!" Sora was trying to break Riku's grip on Roxas, failing miserably. After a short while, Riku seemed to calm down and dropped Roxas to the floor.

"I better not see your ugly mug again brat." Riku stormed off. Sora would have followed him, but he had to make sure Roxas was alright. Sora helped Roxas off, who just brushed himself off.

"Thanks Sora, but don't worry, I'm use to this kind of thing. You should really go see Riku, he needs more help then I do." Sora nodded and chased after Riku. Lucky for him, Riku didn't make it far. He didn't run into anyone, he just seemed to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Riku, what was that about? So what if Roxas told me what happened? It would have killed me inside if I didn't find out."

"I know…" Riku didn't turn around to face Sora.

"Then why did you freak out when Roxas said that he told me?"

"Because I was mad Sora! I've put you through so much these past few days, and I wanted to be the one that told you the whole story."

"Riku…" Just then the bell rang, and students began to emerge from their class rooms. "If you don't want to talk about it now, or ever, then that's fine. I'll just be going then." He was about to walk past Riku, when he grabbed Sora by the wrist, turning him so the toy boys faced each other. Other students stopped and stared at the spectacle, thinking that a fight was going to go down. Sora couldn't help his face from turning a bright red as he looked up at Riku's aquamarine eyes. Because of the whole "Organization" nonsense, Sora never thought that Riku would be so open so quickly. Sora began to tremble as Riku began to close the gap between their faces, capturing the younger teens lips.

Sora was both shocked and panicking. Not only was kissing him for the first time, the first time where neither of them were influenced by the Organization, but it was in public in front of most of the school. Sora's face glowed red from the embarrassment as he heard the students' whispers behind their backs, but part of him didn't care. Once his body took in the situation, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders, and now started pushing back in the kiss. Now the whispers became cheers as people started to slowly support the couple. The two deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance and this would have continued, if one student had kept his mouth shut.

"Why don't you get a room you fucking faggots!" Sora and Riku broke the kiss to see who the student was. It was shocking, but not surprising to see that it was Larxene. She had a smug on her face as she walked away from the large crowd that formed to watch the make out session. As she left, some students said some comments from, "Spoil sport" to "Thank goodness" until she left. Riku took the moment of confusion to grab Sora by the wrist again and dragged him to the nearest Boy's restroom. Riku locked the door behind them, so it was just Sora and Riku now.

"R-Riku…What are you doing?" Sora was backed into a wall, with Riku's hands on both sides of his head so Sora could only look at Riku.

"For once I'm taking Larxene's advice." Riku kissed Sora again. "I'm getting a room."


	10. First Time's TheCharm?

"R-Riku…Wh-What are you doing?" Riku didn't answered, he just recaptured Sora's lips to restart their make-out session with no interruptions this time. Sora joined in by kissing back with as much force as Riku, grabbing handfuls of his silver hair. They resumed their tongue battle for dominance, intertwining their tongues as it danced in the other's mouth.

After a short while, the teens separated to catch their breath. Sora's face was flushed and his eyes were half open as he tried to catch his breath. Riku embraced Sora so close that they could hear each other's hearts beating. The rhythms were so in tune with one another.

"Sora, I'm so sorry I've been so distant and blind to see what was right in front of me. I should have seen that I was hurting you just as much as I was hurting myself. Please, can you ever forgive me? What am I saying you must hate me right now." Riku tightened the hug, causing Sora to quietly moan. Riku managed to sneak his leg in between Sora's thighs, rubbing against Sora's member, causing his member to slowly get hard.

"Ri-Riku…I…I could never hate you." Sora never wanted to let go of Riku, he wanted to stay like this forever.

"Sora…would you…would you consider…being with me?" Sora was shocked. Before, Sora just thought that it was the exhaustion and pain talking when Riku kissed him last night. But no, this was real. Riku really wanted to be with him, after all these years, Riku was finally his.

"Y-You mean that Riku?" Riku planted a quick passionate kiss on Sora's lips.

"Yes Sora, I wouldn't joke about something like this. I want you always by my side. That no matter what happens we'll always be together." Sora slowly began to sob. "Sora, what's wrong?"

"*sniff* You don't know *sniff* how long *sniff* I've waited for you *sniff* to say that." Sora looked up at Riku's face, tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. Riku kissed them away, making sure they didn't fall to the floor.

"Don't cry, this is suppose to be a happy moment."

"I am happy, I just…I just wish I could show you how happy I am." Sora began to rub his thighs together, trying to easy the tension in his member. Riku noticed.

"Well uh, I could help you out with that." Riku reached down and got a firm hold on Sora's clothed member, causing the younger teen to gasp.

"N-No Riku, not here! Someone might catch us!"

"The door is locked, we're in the deserted part of the school, and no one will think anything is wrong if you are quiet. Don't worry, I'll go slow just for you." Because of Riku's "past experiences", he knew just what to do to make this pleasurable for Sora.

"C-Can we really do it here? Do we really want our first time to be in a sc-school b-bathroom?"

"If it were up to me, I would gladly wait until school is out. But Sora, because of the circumstances of the past few days, I don't know what'll happen after school today. If we do it now I know we'll have enough time." Riku began to rub Sora's arousal, causing the younger teen to shutter.

"B-But Riku, we have to get to class. I-I mean w-we already missed first p-period." Sora couldn't believe that he was arguing on the subject. He was more than ready to go all the way with Riku, but part of him was hesitant.

"Then let's skip second period, and third period while we're at it. It's just you and me right now." Riku's grip tightened, but not too hard to hurt Sora, causing the teen to gasp again. "I can tell that you're ready, but I won't start unless you want to." Riku whispered seductively into Sora's ear, nipping at it as he finished. "So Sora, you want to?"

Sora was breathless as his blush slowly crept back to his face. He couldn't find the words, so Sora just simply nodded. "Ata boy. Don't worry, like I said I'll take it nice as slow for your sake."

Riku began to trailer down Sora's face, leaving butterfly kisses as he traveled. He stopped at the crook of Sora's neck and began to lick it, causing Sora's body to instinctively flinch. Once he found a pulse, Riku bit down, but not hard enough to draw blood. Riku bit just hard enough to leave a noticeable bruise on Sora's neck, but at that moment, Sora didn't care. He was slowly becoming more use to the situation as Riku began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest. Sora's body writhed with pleasure as Riku dragged his tongue around his nipple. Riku's hot breath soothed Sora's body, causing his muscles to relax. While Riku's mouth was occupied with one nipple, the other was being pleasured by Riku's hand, twisting and pinching it, causing Sora to gasp and moan.

"R-Riku *gasp* h-hurry up and *moan* get on with it *gasp* b-before s-someone AH! C-catches us *gasp*" Riku just smirked, lightly biting down on Sora's nipple, licking the tip, as he stealthily slipped his free hand underneath Sora's pants and underwear, grabbing his hard erection. The pleasure surrounding Sora's body was too much for him to handle as Riku rubbed his member roughly and quickly, causing him to lose all energy in his legs, making them tremble. Soon they couldn't support Sora's weight anymore, and he fell to the floor, or he would have if Riku didn't catch him.

"Whoa now Sora, don't want you falling now huh." Riku picked Sora up until they were eye level with one another. Unable to resist, the two joined together in another make out session, Sora wrapping his legs around Riku's waist, causing friction between the two.

"You. Want to. Go on?" Riku asked in between kisses.

"Y-Yes I do." Riku carried Sora to a nearby mirror and placed him down and began to unbutton his pants. Although Sora was ready for what was about to happen mentally, but his body wasn't as it trembled at the fact that Riku was pulling down his pants and boxers, leaving him totally exposed, except for his unbuttoned shirt that was still on his shoulders.

Riku looked over Sora's exposed body, enjoying what he saw. Sora used his hands to cover his face from embarrassment, but Riku wouldn't have that. "Sora look at me. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Riku tried to move Sora's hands, but Sora wouldn't let him.

"N-No, how could you l-look at me? I'm just-"

"Don't say another word! No matter what I'll think you're beautiful, but that means nothing if you don't think that about yourself." Hands shaking, Sora revealed his face to Riku, tears flowing down his face and his face flushed. "There we go, you're so beautiful." Riku planted a kiss on Sora's forehead and embraced him in a hug. "Now Sora, this might hurt a little, but this is just to prep you for later okay?" Sora just nodded, his body still shaking.

Riku placed three fingers in his mouth, coating them in his saliva. Once Riku ruled them as slick enough, Riku lowered his fingers and placed them at Sora's entrance. "Sora, I don't want to hurt you, but if you feel any pain or discomfort, tell me and I'll stop."

"O-Okay." After tracing around Sora's entrance a few times, Riku inserted a finger, causing Sora to gasp and grip Riku's shoulders. "R-Riku…I-it…"

"I know I know. But you have to put up with the pain and it'll make things so much easier later on." Sora nodded and let Riku continue. After a short amount of time, Riku inserted another finger and began to scissor the younger teen. Sora's legs began to shake as the pain slowly subsided and became dull or numb. Then Riku inserted the third finger and began to stretch out Sora even more. Just then, Riku brushed up against something inside Sora, causing him to scream in pleasure. After brushing against his prostate a few more times, Riku removed his fingers and turned Sora around so that he was facing the mirror.

Sora could see his reflection clearly, him with his face all flushed a bright shade of red with Riku standing right behind him working on taking his pants off. Sora was nervous as he saw Riku lower his pants and boxers. He turned to see just how big Riku's member was, and his eyes widened.

"I-Is it going to f-fit?"

"Don't worry Sora. Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take it nice and slow. Now relax or else this'll hurt a lot more then it has to." Sora nodded and turned back so he was now facing the mirror again. His heart began to race when he saw Riku position himself at his entrance. Sora was forcing himself to calm down when he felt the tip of Riku's member begin to enter him. Sora's breathing became erratic as Riku crept deeper inch by inch. Sora felt like he was going to be torn in half, but none the less, he tried to relax his body. Once Riku was all the way in, he stopped and tried to get Sora to relax.

"Ri-Riku…it…it hurts." Sora began to cry again, but this time it was neither tears of pain nor pleasure.

"I know, I promise I won't do anything until you're ready." Sora nodded and tried to adjust. Once Sora was ready he nodded and Riku began to pull out and then slammed back into him, causing Sora to scream in pleasure. Afraid they'd get caught, Sora brought his hands up to his mouth to at least try and muffle his screams. Lucky enough it worked, so now Riku could do whatever he wanted to him. Sora kept repeating Riku's name as he kept up his frantic thrusts.

Riku slowly began to pick up the pace until he was slamming into the younger teen, trying to aim for Sora's prostate to send the teen into a wave of pleasure. After a couple of thrusts he found it, earning a muffled scream. Pleasure was spread across Sora's as Riku continued to pound into his prostate, and it was almost too much for Sora to handle.

"Riku…I'm gonna…" Sora was close he could feel it. Riku reached down to Sora's forgotten member and began to pump it in tune with his thrusts.

"Yeah, me too. Cum with me Sora." Sora arched his back as Riku hit his spot a few more times, the pleasure he was feeling right now was better then he could ever imagine. After a few more good thrusts, Sora screamed Riku's name and came on the bathroom wall. Soon after, Sora's wall clenched around Riku's member causing Riku to cum deep inside Sora. Riku rode out their orgasms with a few more thrusts and pulled out of Sora.

Once the two teens caught their breath, they pulled their clothes back on and began to clean the wall of Sora's seed. "Sora…"

Sora didn't want to share eye contact, apart of him felt ashamed of what they just did, but another part was happy they did it.

"Come one Sora, was I really that bad?"

"No! It's not that! It's just…"

"You wish we did it somewhere more private?"

"W-Well yeah…" Sora cleaned up the last of his seed and threw away the "evidence" in the trash.

"Well…I'm sorry I couldn't wait."

"No! Riku that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I…I don't know."

"Hehe, well I guess I can sort of understand. I mean after all the shit that's been going on, I can't blame you for being confused. I'm surprised I'm not." Riku just seemed to laugh off what just happened and was about to leave when he seemed to remember something. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Your birthday was…only two days ago right?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

"Well from what I heard and what I've seen, it usually takes about a week for a guy to 'heal' from his first time with another guy."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean you were as tight as fuck, and it's only been two days. I hope I don't have to spell it out for you." Sora had to think about it for a moment when he finally got it.

"I-I-I w-was…"

"That's right my little So-So. Today was the first time you had sex. If you did have sex on your birthday like we were both told then I wouldn't have had to prep you. But I did, so you weren't." Just then the bell rang for lunch and the students were heading out of their class to the cafeteria.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief as Riku left the restroom and headed for the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of their friends. _'So my first time was…was with Riku after all. I guess that's good. But…then…the Organization lied to us. Can't say I'm surprised. They would do anything to get their way. But now that I know a little more about what happened I'm starting to see the true picture. Just you wait Organization, you're gonna pay.'_


End file.
